Generally, an electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals, here are two common manners for engaging the plurality of terminals with the insulative housing. One manner is that the insulative housing and the plurality of terminals are formed respectively, then the plurality of terminals are mounted to the insulative housing. Another manner is that the insulative housing is formed by insert molding and the plurality of terminals are embedded in the insulative housing at the same time during insert molding. It is required to fix the plurality of terminals in a mold during the molding process so as to avoid flowing of melt plastic causing the plurality of terminals to move in position when the melt plastic is injected into the mold.
In existing ways of fixing the plurality of terminals, ejector pins are usually used so as to fix each terminal in a predetermined position. However, the position where the ejector pin is provided will leave a pin hole after the insulative housing is formed. For example, Taiwanese patent issued as TWM450094 discloses an electrical connector in which pin holes, which are formed by removing the ejector pins, are left on a tongue of the insulative housing adjacent to two sides of flat plate-like contact portion of each terminal. So it not only damages the structure of the tongue, but also affects the beauty of the tongue.
Furthermore, some electrical connectors may be provided with logo patterns, such as trademark, on a surface of the insulative housing. Logo patterns are usually formed on the insulative housing by printing or imprinting, but logo patterns formed by those ways are easily worn to disappear.